Nightmare
by rawlette
Summary: [DISCONTINUE!]—Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lupakan? Mengapa sebuah kisah yang diceritakan lelaki itu terkesan begitu familiar?


Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya telah ia lupakan? Mengapa sebuah kisah yang diceritakan lelaki itu terkesan begitu _familiar_?

"Jadi, kau bersedia mendengarkannya?"

.

 **Naruto**

Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **Nightmare**

 _Copyright_ 2016 _by_ **bluecandle'ss**

.

 **Prolog** **ue**

.

Suara siswa-siswi menyatu membentuk sebuah kebisingan yang menusuk indera pendengaran sang pemilik sepasang manik obsidian yang tertutup itu. Teman-teman sekelasnya sibuk membicarakan pasal ada siswi baru yang akan bergabung di kelas mereka. Tak berminat ambil pusing, Uchiha Sasuke menempelkan sepasang _earphone_ di telinganya guna mengusir bising yang tengah mendominasi kelas.

Uzumaki Naruto, selaku teman sebangku Sasuke menepuk pelan pundak sahabat karibnya, membuat Uchiha bungsu ini menoleh sembari selepas sebelah _earphone_ nya.

"Ada apa, _dobe_?" Sahabatnya ini sepertinya mempunyai hobi mengganggu ketenangan orang lain.

Naruto menggedikkan bahunya, "kulihat kau sibuk dengan _earphone_ mu. Apa kau tak berminat untuk ikut berargumen bersama mereka?" Dagu Naruto terangkat dan mengarah menuju lapak Kiba dkk. yang tengah klimaksnya menggosip.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Sasuke. Kemudian, ia kembali membenarkan letak _earphone_ putihnya.

Selang beberapa saat, Naruto kembali menepuk bahunya. Sasuke menoleh untuk kesekian kalinya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya ' _apa?_ '. Naruto melirik sekilas ke arah pintu kelas, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku dan alat tulisnya. Mau tak mau, Sasuke juga ikut melirik ke arah pintu kelas yang memperlihatkan Hatake Kakashi yang tengan berjalan santai sambil memengang buku oranye kesayangannya, _Icha-Icha Paradise_. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke melepas _earphone_ nya dan meletakkannya di laci meja.

Kakashi mengatakan bahwa hari ini ada siswi baru yang akan menempati kelas mereka, pindahan dari New York. Dalam hati Sasuke bertanya, dengan alasan apa siswi itu pindah ke Tokyo saat setahun lagi dia akan melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang universitas. Ya, meskipun ini baru awal semeter ganjil. Tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, perhatian Sasuke beralih pada buku paket sejarah dan membacanya. Toh, itu juga bukan urusannya, 'kan?

"Baiklah. Silahkan masuk," Kakashi berujar.

Sesaat Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa ada helaian-helaian merah muda melintas cepat dari depan kelas. Cepat-cepat ia menengadah dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik bermanik bagai warna klorofil itu serta segaris kurva di bibirnya.

Waktu seolah terhenti sesaat. _Apa? Kapan? Dimana?_ Semuanya terasa _familiar_ bagi Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura. Mohon bantuannya."

Setelah menit perkenalannya usai, gadis itu diperbolehkan duduk. Yang sialnya bertempat di hadapan Sasuke.

Namun, yang terpenting sekarang bagi Uchiha Sasuke hanya satu. Siapa pun gadis itu, Sasuke harus berhasil mendapatkannya. Meskipun Sasuke sendiri masih bingung dorongan darimanakah semua ini.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Siapa gadis ini hingga mampu membuatnya serasa melayang di udara karena bimbang.

.

.

Sakura menikmati bekalnya di taman belakang sekolah bersama teman sebangku barunya, Yamanaka Ino. Sebelum gadis itu permisi ke toilet dan dirinya malah ditarik seseorang ke dekat tempat yang Sakura yakini sebagai gudang sekolah.

Kedua tangan itu mengurungnya di sisi kanan dan kiri. Saat Sakura mengadah, ia mendapati sepasang manik obsidian itu menatapnya intens. Dirinya sempat terpaku sesaat, Sakura tak bisa memungkiri bahwa manik hitam berkilat itu mampu membuatnya terhipnotis.

 _Tidak_ _, apa?_

Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri, namun kekangan itu terlalu kuat bagi gadis biasa sepertinya.

"Siapa kau? Ke-kenapa.. k-kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" Takut-takut Sakura bertanya.

"Kau tak mengingatku? Aku tak percaya ini!"

 _Apa ini maksudnya?_

Sakura mencoba mengingat sembari menatap dalam wajah yang dipahat sempurna itu, namun nihil. Tak ada hasil, ia tak dapat mengingat apapun. Lalu, Sakura menggeleng.

"Cih. Secepat itu kau melupakanku setelah semua yang telah kulakukan untukmu?" lelaki itu membuang arah pandangnya. "Uchiha Sasuke, kau tak mengingatnya?"

"Ma-maaf, yang kutahu kau adalah lelaki yang duduk di bangku belakangku. Hanya i-itu saja." Lagi-lagi lelaki bernama Sasuke itu berdecih.

Sakura menunduk menahan tangis. Terdengar helaan nafas dari hadapan Sakura.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis." Ibu jarinya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang masih menggenang, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk terjun bebas, di pelupuk mata Sakura. "Seperti aku terlalu berlebihan karena kesal kau tak mengingatku," tambah Sasuke

"Akan kuceritakan suatu hal. Tak bisa kupungkiri aku berharap kau bisa mengingatku setelah mendengar ini. Tapi, itu tergantung padamu juga," Sasuke mengambil jeda sejenak.

"Jadi, kau bersedia mendengarkannya?" Tanpa sadar Sakura mengangguk.

.

 **T** o **B** e **C** ontinue

.

 **A/N :** Maafkan saya atas kekurangan apapun. Mohon dimaklumi, ini _fanfic_ pertama saya. Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya...

 **bloom**


End file.
